sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
CitySourced
| discontinued = | latest release version = | latest release date = | programming language = | native_clients = iOS, Android, BlackBerry, Windows, Windows Phone | platform = | size = | language = English | current_status = Active | type = Civic Technology | license = Freeware | website = }} CitySourced is an app compatible with any iOS devices, including iPhone and iPad, Android devices, Blackberry devices, Windows Phone devices, and Windows computers. History In 2006, Jason Kiesel formed FreedomSpeaks.com, a social network that aids people write to publicly elected officials. In the summer of 2009, FreedomSpeaks.com created the original CitySourced mobile application, which was launched in September 2009 at the 2009 TechCrunch50. During the Q&A process, Kevin Rose stated of the application: "I’d like a stream for my neighborhood of things that need to take action on." In March 2013, the company launched ZenFunder, a Civic Crowdfunding Platform for municipal governments and schools systems to raise additional funds for specific projects. ZenFunder provides a "free version" that charges 7% plus 3% payment processing from contributions, and a "premium version" that charges 5% plus 3% payment processing along with an annual fee.CitySourced website: ZenFunder As of 2014, the application covers 40+ million users and has been deployed and contracted directly with governments in 7 countries, including United States, Canada, Australia, Panama, United Kingdom, United Arab Emirates, and Bermuda. Usage CitySourced can be used as a single platform for government agencies that allows them to embed tiles into the app menu. This self-service feature allows agencies to build their own customization into their app through the robust back-office portal you can customize these menu links, build reporting, or comment back to a user about an issue. How to use the mobile app A user captures either a photo, video, or audio of public works problem. The user then uploads the media and, along with location information pulled directly from the device, submits a report. Reports may be classified as based on the type of report submitted. The list of active report types is customized to meet the needs of the local municipality. The required follow up action is typically based on the report type. Once a report is submitted, feedback is provided to the user based on the action taken by municipality. Custom App Participating cities may choose to create a custom branded application, which is built on top of the CitySourced framework. The city chooses the user interface images, the report types available, and the proper routing of work flow. API CitySourced has created an API to allow municipalities the opportunity to pull submitted reports directly into a CRM management system or an assets management system. This option allows the team responsible for responding to new reports to completely bypass CitySourced's console. Awards * At TechCrunch50, CitySourced was named of as one of three runners-up, also known as a TechCrunch Finalists References External links * * Official blog Category:Mobile social software Category:Geosocial networking Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:IOS software Category:Android (operating system) software Category:BlackBerry software Category:Windows Mobile software Category:Windows Phone software